La Chasseresse, la Traqueuse et le Loup-Garou
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Emilie Orion,chasseuse de sang,accompagnée de Léa Aberline, adoptée par les Orion il y a 3 ans,va se retrouver dans le même lycée que Liam,leur cousin pour une durée d'un mois. Mais elles ignorent que leur cousin est devenu un loup-garou dans des circonstances disons...atténuantes...Les deux soeurs parviendront-elle à dépasser leur devise et surtout leurs instincts de chasse ?
1. Prologue

**Salut les gens, nous revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire, l'idée est venue à l'une de nous**** pendant son cours de religion (note de la concernée :**** Ne me demandez pas pourquoi…). On s'excuse d'avance pour l'orthographe et les mots (peut-être) manquants. En espérant que ça vous plaira,**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Rating : **T (au cas où) pour les insultes et la violence.

**Avertissements :**

-Post saison 4, spoiler S4E03 (_Muted )_.

\- Les seuls personnages à nous appartenir sont : Emilie, Léa et leur parents, Maria et Antoine les autres (dont Liam est le seul à apparaître dans ce chapitre, mais Scott, Stiles et les autres ne tarderont pas…) appartiennent bien sûr à Jeff Davis**.**

**Synopsis :** Emilie Orion, chasseuse de sang, accompagnée de sa sœur Léa Aberline, adoptée par les Orion i ans, va se retrouver dans le même lycée que son cousin Liam Dunbar pour une durée d'un mois. Mais elles ignorent que leur cousin est devenu un loup-garou dans des circonstances disons…atténuantes. Les deux filles sauront-elles capable de dépasser leur code d'honneur et surtout leur instinct de chasse ?

* * *

**La Chasseresse, la Traqueuse et le Loup-Garou :**

**Prologue :**

**P.O.V. Emilie :**

La sonnerie retentit. Je fermai ma farde et ramassai mes affaires en 4eme vitesse. 17h, enfin. J'ai cru que la fin de la journée n'arriverait jamais. Léa leva sur moi des yeux implorants. En réponse, je lui fis un sourire compatissant, fis un rapide ''au revoir'' à notre professeur et me sauvai le plus vite possible. D'accord, ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de la laisser en plan comme ça, mais elle devait rester encore une demi-heure au lycée pour faire des heures de rattrapage d'anglais…ou de math…Des heures de rattrapages, quoi !

Je suivis la foule d'élèves en uniforme se dirigeant vers la grille de sortie. J'avais voulu un lycée avec des uniformes et je l'avais eu. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que je m'ennuierais à ce point ! Heureusement que Liam était là pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. A mon grand désespoir, maintenant il devait être à un entraînement de Lacrosse. Je décidai de passer par le terrain et fis un détour en me dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Une fois devant le terrain, je m'arrêtai pour regarder les joueurs: Liam était sur le point de marquer et, bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle tandis que des membres de l'équipe le félicitaient et que j'applaudissais. Il se retourna en entendant des applaudissements –j'étais la seule à applaudir-sourit et fit mine de s'approcher de moi jusqu'à…

-Dunbar ! Cria le coach. Sur le terrain, tout de suite, pas de pause pour aller voir ses admiratrices !

Liam leva les yeux au ciel, me lança un regard d'excuse et repartit en sens inverse, sous les rires de certains de ses coéquipiers. Je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas réagir devant les regards que me lançaient ces derniers. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, bon sang, c'était mon cousin ! Je lui fis un au revoir de la main et repris mon chemin initial.

J'étais arrivée à mi-chemin, dans une petite ruelle (comme par hasard…) quand j'eus l'impression d'être suivie. Pardon, pas l'impression, plutôt l'intuition. Sachant que l'instinct d'un chasseur de sang le trompait rarement, je relevai la tête mine de rien et baissai ma musique au minimum. Pourquoi ne la coupai-je pas tout simplement ? Car si c'était un loup-garou, il se rendrait compte que j'avais subitement arrêté ma musique et trouverait ça suspect. Je continuai de marcher normalement, tout en essayant de voir où il se trouvait exactement. Malheureusement, le soleil était devant moi, les ombres jouaient donc contre moi. Futé le lycanthrope. Tant pis, j'allais devoir le faire à l'ancienne.

Je m'arrêtai net et fis volte-face en dégainant une de mes dagues. Le loup, surpris, eut un instant d'hésitation. Erreur qui aurait normalement dû lui coûter la vie. Je devinai que c'était un jeune loup-2 mois tout au plus- et nous étions quand même à trois jours de la pleine lune. Donc décidai-je d'être gentille. Avant que j'eusse le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il me griffa au visage. Je tentai d'esquiver un autre coup de griffe mais en entendant ma chemise se déchirer, je sus qu'il m'avait touchée. Je n'avais pas mal, mais je pouvais sentir le sang couler de mes coupures. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'aider à le calmer…Je le coupai à l'aide de ma dague sur toute la longueur de son torse et la coupure se mit instantanément à saigner. Un éclair d'incompréhension traversa son regard. J'en profitai pour attraper son bras gauche pour le plaquer au sol, sur le dos. J'attendis quelques instants que ses yeux reprennent leur couleur initiale et que ses griffes-ainsi que ses crocs-se soient rétractés avant de prendre la parole :

-Si tu te demandes pourquoi tu ne cicatrises pas, c'est tout simplement parce que ma lame est imprégnée d'Aconit Tue-Loup. Tu as dû en entendre parler ?

Pour toute réponse, il grogna.

-Bon, d'accord…Si tu ne le sais pas, va demander à ton Alpha et, par la même occasion, demande-lui de t'expliquer un truc qui s'appelle le contrôle…Oh et, si jamais un chasseur te revoit dans le coin, je lui dirai de ne pas hésiter à te tuer. Compris ?

Je le lâchai et il déguerpit. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Là,j'étais sûre à 100 pour 100 que c'était un débutant : tous les loups-garous savaient que les chasseurs avaient un code d'honneur et qu'on ne tuait pas les loups-garous sans raison. Je ne dirais pas aux autres de le tuer la prochaine fois qu'ils le verraient. Je leur dirais sûrement ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais certainement pas de le tuer.

Je m'appuyai sur le mur de la maison devant laquelle je me trouvais pour reprendre mon souffle. C'est alors que tout commença à tourner autour de moi.

-Manquait plus que ça…, marmonnai-je en attrapant mon sac.

J'ouvris une des petites poches avants et en sortis un paquet de _Mentos _à la pomme. J'en mis deux en bouche tout en m'asseyant à terre. Une chasseuse, –de sang, qui plus est-hypoglycémique, du jamais vu… Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula avant que j'entende des pas se rapprocher. Je me redressai, sur le qui-vive. L'adrénaline étant retombée, me redresser si vite m'arracha une grimace de douleur.

-Emilie ?

Je me détendis immédiatement en entendant cette voix si familière.

**P.O.V. Léa :**

_Lâcheuse ! _pensai-je en voyant Emilie sortir et me laisser à _mon triste sort. _Je n'avais même pas le loisir de sortir sous prétexte de changer de local étant donné que notre dernière heure –du vendredi seulement-se passait déjà dans la classe de rattrapage…Je vis les sept autres élèves arriver et le cours commença quelques instants plus tard. Les minutes semblèrent s'égrener lentement, durant lesquelles je me faisais la plus petite possible et tentais de me faire oublier.

-Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, annonça notre professeur. Vous êtes libres, bon week-end à tous !

J'essayai de ranger mon matériel le plus vite possible, mais finis quand même la dernière en classe. Ah non pardon, avant-dernière: il restait encore un traînard quelques bancs derrière. Je sortis après avoir salué notre professeur.

La grille étant fermée à cette heure-ci, je dus faire le grand tour pour pouvoir sortir. En passant devant le terrain de Lacrosse, j'adressai un petit signe de la main à Liam, mon cousin. Il me répondit par un bref signe de tête. Attendez ! Quoi ? Venais-je vraiment de penser que Liam était mon cousin ? Non, non, non et non ! Je considérais peut-être désormais Emilie comme ma sœur et ses parents comme les miens, mais certainement pas Liam, le cousin _d'Emilie _comme le mien !

Arrivée à proximité des petites ruelles sombres, je sortis un petit couteau de mon cartable et le tins caché dans mon manteau. J'étais peut-être parano, mais je vivais dans un monde où les monstres existaient : on n'était jamais trop prudent ! Je parcourus sans incident la 1ere rue mais, arrivée à la 2eme, mon cœur rata un battement. Une silhouette se tenait assise à terre, tête baissée. Je m'approchai, sur mes gardes. A moins de deux mètres de la silhouette, je me détendis, reconnaissant l'uniforme du lycée et ces cheveux auburn aux pointes dorées.

-Emilie ?

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers moi.

La moitié de son visage était couverte de sang.

**P.O.V. Omniscient :**

Emilie leva la tête vers sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le visage ensanglanté d'Emilie. Léa se précipita sur elle.

-Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Tu peux marcher ? Tu vas pas t'évanouir, hein ? la mitrailla-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie.

La blessée éclata de rire.

-Oui, ça va. Oui, je vais bien. Oui, je peux marcher. Non, je ne vais pas m'évanouir. Et pour ce qui est de ce qui s'est passé, je vous raconterai tout en même temps, à toi, maman et papa.

Léa aida son amie -qui grimaça- à se relever et lui tendit sa veste pour qu'elle cache sa chemise déchirée et les griffures sur son ventre et sa hanche. Ensemble, elles se remirent en route vers leur maison.

-Emilie, mais que t'est-il arrivé ? s'écria Maria Orion, la mère d'Emilie en se précipitant à leur rencontre.

Emilie grimaça lorsqu'elle lui ôta la veste de Léa.

-Antoine est là ? demanda cette dernière.

-Oui, il est dans le bureau, répondit Maria avant de comprendre et de les entrainer dans le bureau.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Antoine Orion, son mari, se tenait à son bureau.

-Ah salut les fi…Emilie que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Loup-garou, répondit simplement celle-ci.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle :

-Est-ce que les griffes ont… ?demanda-t-il en l'examinant.

Sa femme n'oublia pas de noter l'inquiétude dans sa voix, que les deux filles ne semblèrent pas remarquer.

-T'inquiète, ce ne sont que des éraflures, j'ai vérifié, répondirent Emilie et Léa en chœur avant de s'en rendre compte et d'éclater de rire.

-Ca va alors. Va te nettoyer. Léa, va l'aider. Vous nous raconterez plus tard.

Les deux sœurs montèrent dans la salle de bain. Emilie nettoya le sang sur son visage tandis que Léa cherchait le désinfectant. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle attendit que son amie se soit essuyé le visage et brandit le désinfectant devant elle tel un revolver.

-Si tu bouges, je te pulvérise…au sens propre ! menaça-t-elle

-Perso, ça me dérange pas…Mais évite les yeux…et je te jure que si tu as pris celui avec de l'alcool, je vais te…

Elle fut coupée dans sa tirade par Léa qui lui pulvérisait du désinfectant-sans alcool, heureusement pour Léa-. Elle attendit patiemment que sa sœur finisse.

-C'est bon, t'as fini ? (Léa hocha la tête) D'accord…alors…LA PROCHAINE FOIS, PREVIENS-MOI AVANT, OK ?

-On verra, répliqua-t-elle sournoisement. Allez, maintenant, fais voir ton ventre !

Emilie gémit lorsque son ''infirmière'' souleva sa chemise pour l'examiner. La blessée voulut attraper le gant de toilette, mais Léa la devança.

-Nan, nan, laisse, je m'en occupe. Ouh, c'est pas profond, mais il ne t'a pas ratée. Evite de bouger s'te-plaît.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emilie était nettoyée et changée. Elles descendirent et entrèrent dans le bureau. Une fois le récit des événements terminé, il y eut un moment de silence, avant qu'Antoine ne déclare :

-Comme d'habitude, tu as bien géré. Toujours en respectant notre code. Plus besoin de te féliciter. (il sourit :) Filez, maintenant !

Lorsque Léa eut fermé la porte, son amie se tourna vers elle :

-Avoue que je t'ai foutu la trouille quand tu m'as vue dans la ruelle ? lui demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

-Carrément, répondit Léa sans hésitation. Et si on s'installait devant la télé ? Après une semaine pareille…

-Un Being Human, ça te tente ? proposa Emilie.

-Même dix, si tu veux !

Les filles, hilares, s'installèrent dans le plus grand canapé (Léa assise les jambes étendues sur la méridienne. Emilie couchée dans l'autre sens, la tête sur les genoux de sa sœur) et lancèrent leur série.

* * *

**Voilà, bon, ça ne dit absolument rien sur l'histoire, mais on tenait absolument à l'écrire et on s'est dit : Pourquoi pas ? Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! Alors on doit continuer ? Oh, et puis même si vous ne voulez pas on va la continuer ! ^^**

**Celle qui a eu l'idée : Un grand MERCI à ma prof de français, qui m'aide, nous corrige et me donne des conseils. Alors, merci madame !**

**Reviews ?**

**A la prochaine.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**La Chasseresse, la Traqueuse et le Loup-Garou**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**C'est ça que vous appelez une **_**PETITE**_** maison ?!**

Elles avaient longuement hésité à le prévenir ou à lui faire la surprise. Elles s'étaient enfin décidées pour la surprise. Mais, maintenant, dans le taxi censé les conduire chez elles, Emilie avait de gros doutes. Elle était tellement anxieuse que ses genoux tremblaient.

-Tu sais, si tu veux, on peut toujours le prévenir en arrivant, tenta de la rassurer Léa.

-Nan, on a dit qu'on lui ferait la surprise, on lui fera la surprise ! s'entêta sa sœur.

-Comme tu veux. Mais je ne te comprends pas, à…

Elle jeta un regard au conducteur qui semblait absorbé dans la musique. Dans le doute, elle baissa la voix.

-…à la chasse, tu es super assurée et ici, tu stresses à cause d'une surprise que tu veux faire à ton cousin !

-Tu me connais, répondit Emilie. Enfin, j'espère, au bout de 8 ans tu as intérêt !

-Non, non, en fait, je ne te connais pas, s'amusa Léa. Qui es-tu ? C'est quoi ton prénom encore ? Amélie ? Amélia ? Emilia ?

Emilie fit mine de frapper sa sœur qui fit semblant d'être à l'agonie. Elles éclatèrent de rire. Puis, le chauffeur leur dit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elles descendirent et s'arrêtèrent devant leur maison.

-Tes parents n'avaient pas dit une ''_petite'' _maison ? demanda Léa.

-Si. Faut croire qu'ils n'ont pas la même définition du mot ''petit''.

La maison que leurs parents leur avaient louée était tout sauf petite. Elle tenait même plus du manoir que de la maison, d'ailleurs. Les filles se demandèrent ce qu'elles allaient faire de ces trois étages et surtout, comment elles allaient faire pour chauffer la maison entièrement faite en pierre. Léa trouvait que la maison était très jolie avec sa façade à moitié recouverte de lierre et fit part de sa pensée à son amie.

-Jolie, en plein jour. répondit-elle sans quitter le manoir des yeux. Mais, à mon avis, le soir, elle doit plutôt être lugubre.

Léa frémit en tentant d'imaginer la maison de nuit.

-Complètement d'accord.

Léa sortit leurs sacs du taxi tandis qu'Emilie cherchait son portefeuille. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé elle donna l'argent au conducteur qui partit dès que Léa eut fermé le coffre. Elles essayèrent chacune de prendre leurs sacs respectifs, mais se rendirent vite compte qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à tous les porter en un seul trajet. Léa garda son sac à main, et se dit qu'elle allait commencer par le plus lourd. Emilie, remarquant son geste, l'arrêta. Elle portait elle-même son sac à main, son sac de cours et deux valises noires avec une étoile argentée dessinée sur chacune d'elles.

-Prends plutôt celle-là, dit-elle en désignant une valise identique à celles qu'elle tenait. Si on doit nous voler des valises, ce qui m'étonnerait, je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas celles-ci.

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête les deux valises qu'elle avait en main. Léa, légèrement déroutée, prit la valise que sa sœur lui avait indiquée en se demandant pourquoi celles-là particulièrement._ Emilie n'est pas spécialement attachée aux biens matériels, enfin pas plus que quelqu'un d'autre, _pensa Léa.

Elle chercha ce que pouvaient bien contenir de si spécial ces valises et fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant pas. Soudain elle comprit : des armes. Les valises contenaient des armes. Leurs armes.

Elles étaient arrivées devant la porte et Emilie fouilla son sac à la recherche des clés.

-Emilie ?

-Hum ?

-Tes parents avaient dit _pas _de chasse, non ?

-Ouaip.

-Alors pourquoi t'as pris _TROIS_ valises _REMPLIES _d'armes ?! Hurla Léa

-Merci pour mes oreilles…, commenta Emilie avant de répondre. Au début, ils avaient dit pas de chasse du tout, mais… (elle fit son sourire de sadique que Léa ne connaissait que trop bien) j'ai, comme qui dirait, fait valoir que ça serait dangereux de nous laisser ici, seules et sans défense.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec une voix de petite fille.

-Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi tu en as pris autant !

-Tout simplement parce que, à force d'arguments– je te passe les détails-, papa a dit qu'on serait mises au courant s'il y avait des loups-garous ''renégats'' dans le coin et qu'on pourrait s'en occuper. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que ce soit soit un oméga, soit un loup d'une meute qui ne réside pas ici, soit les deux.

-Comment ça ''une meute qui ne réside pas ici'' ? Il y a des meutes ici ? A Beacon Hills ? (Emilie hocha la tête) Oh, c'est pas vrai. Combien ? De meutes je veux dire, pas de loups-garous.

Son amie prit une grande inspiration :

\- Trois. Trois répertoriées, du moins.

Léa écarquilla les yeux. Trois meutes. Ici. Sans qu'elles puissent intervenir, qui plus est ! Elle se dit que les Orion –sauf Emilie, quoique…-voulaient la rendre folle.

Emilie ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisa. Elle allait attendre un peu pour lui annoncer qu'il y avait également un autre clan de chasseurs. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de provoquer une crise de nerfs.

-Bon, et si on entrait ? déclara-t-elle à la place.

Léa acquiesça. Elles ouvrirent la porte sur un couloir et y déposèrent la première cargaison de sacs. Emilie cala la porte et elles partirent chercher le reste. Il leur fallut exactement six aller-retours pour ramener tous les sacs…en en portant chacune. Elles s'étaient dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas compter combien elles en avaient pris…

Emilie ferma la porte à clé tandis que Léa leur dégageait un passage. Les sœurs laissèrent les sacs dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers la porte, l'ouvrirent et… :

-Comment dire c'est…, commença Emilie.

-…simple, pas original, banal, quoi. Termina Léa.

Elles étaient arrivées dans une vaste pièce qui devait faire office de salon et de salle à manger vu le mobilier. Les murs étaient gris clair et dénués de décoration, un fauteuil bleu saphir ainsi qu'un grand canapé angle de la même couleur faisaient face à une très grande télévision écran plat (au grand bonheur des deux filles). De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait une table de six personnes en bois sombre entourée de six chaises. Elles firent le tour de la maison : 3 salles de bains avec dans chacune une baignoire super géante d'après Léa, 5 chambres faisant chacune la tailles de leur salon (en moyenne le triple de la chambre qu'elles devaient se partager chez les Orion), une cuisine très moderne avec un bar, ce qui enchanta Emilie, une bibliothèque, 2 bureaux et je vous laisse découvrir en live leurs réactions face à une des pièces les plus spéciales de la maison…

Emilie poussa une porte en bois laqué et s'arrêta net faisant que Léa lui rentre dedans.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te pr…

Sa tirade se coupa lorsqu'elle découvrit le contenu de la pièce. Emilie approcha du bord. Elle jeta un regard d'avertissement à son amie pour qu'elle sache ce qui l'attendait si l'envie lui prenait de l'y pousser. Elle mit son doigt dans l'eau, se releva et se tourna vers Léa.

-Une piscine chauffée et couverte dans ce vieux manoir ? Sérieusement ?

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel chacune d'elles se dit que c'était une idée complètement farfelue. Puis, elles percutèrent :

-Une piscine chauffée et couverte dans ce vieux manoir ! s'écrièrent-elles en chœur.

Super excitées, les deux amies firent le tour de la pièce et y découvrirent : un jacuzzi, un hammam et un sauna. Chacune de ces découvertes provoqua chez les chasseuses une mini crise d'hystérie (Bonjour le professionnalisme ! Oh, va te faire voir la voix, de 1 : on est quand même des ados, de 2 : on n'est pas en mission là !) Leur visite terminée, elles partirent chercher leurs affaires et commencèrent à les déballer. Quand vint l'heure de manger –environ 2 heures plus tard-, les deux amies n'avaient déballé que deux sacs chacune. Elles soupirèrent en s'affalant dans le divan.

-Pizza ? proposa Emilie.

-Devant _Being human_ ? enchérit Léa.

-Quand tu veux ! répondirent-elles en même temps bien évidemment.

Après avoir dévoré (oui, _dévoré_) leur pizza, elles allèrent prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher.

Une journée chargée les attendait.

**Salut les gens,**

**alors étant donné que c'est le 2eme chapitre(en même temps ça ne pourrait pas être le 3eme…) où on parle de **_**Being Human, **_**c'est notre 2eme série (commune) préférée. Ben, oui parce que parler de **_**Teen Wolf,**_** dans un truc qui se passe dans **_**Teen Wolf **_**nous a paru un peu bizarre.**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas **_**Being Human**_** : Pour faire court c'est un loup-garou et un vampire qui emménagent dans une maison où habite déjà un fantôme (c'est VRAIMENT très résumé).**

**Pour notre défense, on est nul pour les description, donc on a fait ce qu'on pouvait. A vous de juger.**

**Reviews ?**

**A la prochaine**

**PS : le passage ci-dessus sur la description, c'était pour la description de la maison, enfin du salon surtout, pas pour la partie info sur **_**Being human**_**.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut les gens, merci au gens qui nous suivent et bonnes fêtes à tout nos lecteurs ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**La Chasseresse, la Traqueuse et le Loup-Garou**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Nuit mouvementée**

-Ouais, salut Liam, c'est Léa. Emilie ? Elle est sous la douche. Voilà, c'était pour te dire que nous étions à Beacon Hills et que…

Léa fut coupée dans son élan par Emilie qui lui sautait dessus. Elle se retrouva étendue sur le dos, Emilie à califourchon sur elle, immobilisant ses poignets. Le téléphone ayant glissé des mains de Léa se retrouvait maintenant devant la télévision, environ 2 mètres plus loin.

-Aïe ! Je suis ta sœur, tu pourrais être plus douce, tu sais !

La jeune fille regretta ses paroles quand un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de sa sœur. Emilie se releva, mais n'aida nullement Léa à se relever. Elle prit un ton froid et totalement emprunté avant de toiser son amie un sourcil relevé dans une expression hautaine :

-Plus douce ? Tu voudrais que je sois plus _douce _? Tu es une chasseuse maintenant et la douceur c'est pour les faibles ! Compris ?

Léa en resta comme deux ronds de flancs avant de percuter. Elle se redressa sur les coudes :

-On croirait entendre Antoine, quand tu fais ça, Envoya-t-elle un sourire dans la voix.

\- Mais c'était le but ! répondit une Emilie souriante en allant ramasser le portable.

Léa fut à peine sur ses pieds qu'elle reçu un coussin en pleine tête. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Emilie lui montra l'appareil. Il était éteint, pas en appel. Léa s'était bien foutue d'elle !

Au moment où Léa comprenait le pourquoi du coussin, elles entendirent la goutte du téléphone de fonction d'Emilie et le tintement de celui de Léa. Les deux filles les consultèrent en même temps :

LOUP-GAROU AYANT TUE UNE DIZAINE DE PERSONNE RÔDANT PRES DU LYCEE. AUTORISATION DE L'ABATTRE.

Emilie alla chercher son arc et ses flèches ainsi qu'un revolver chargé d'Aconit Tue-Loup tandis que Léa allait chercher son Winchester également chargé au Tue-Loup.

Arrivées devant le lycée, les chasseuses se mirent sur leurs gardes. Avançant prudemment, leurs armes en mains, elles firent le tour du lycée. Aucune activité suspect n'avait été repérée jusqu'au terrain de lacrosse. Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Emilie et, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas dû à l'ambiance sinistre qu'il régnait sur le terrain la nuit, elle se retourna et tomba face à des yeux bleus aciers luisants. Elle tira immédiatement une flèche sur le loup-garou. Il grogna quand elle toucha sa cuisse. Emilie entendit un coup de feu derrière elle suivit d'un grognement. _Oh c'est pas vrai ! _On leur avait donné de fausses informations il y avait deux loups-garous ! En rentrant elles comptaient bien en touché deux mots à Antoine. Elle attrapa une flèche éclair, visa l'objet inanimé le plus proche-en l'occurrence les gradins- puis tira. Les loups, aveuglés, tombèrent au sol. Léa en profita pour tirer sur celui qui c'était battu contre Emilie. De la fumée violette s'échappa de la blessure. Les deux filles ne virent pas le deuxième loup se relever. Il en profita pour lancer Léa contre les gradins et celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

-Léa ! s'écria Emilie.

Elle voulut se précipiter vers son amie, mais son sens du devoir reprit le dessus. Trop tard, malheureusement. La chasseuse se retrouva plaquée contre un torse musclé, une main contre sa gorge, les griffes du loup-garou à deux doigts de percer la peau. Emilie se dit que s'était la fin quand soudain :

-Ah, tu m'arranges, Emilie, déclara une voix juvénile.

Son sang se figea lorsqu'elle la reconnut. _Non, cette voix, ça ne peut pas être…Non, c'est impossible !_

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, moi ! Je ne vais pas tuer ma propre cousine quand même ! Oh, je pourrais demander à mon alpha de te transformer ? Non, même si il le fait tu te suiciderais après, n'est-ce pas ?

Emilie sentit sa gorge se serrer. Pas à l'idée de mourir, elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, elle avait étée formée pour ne pas en avoir peur. Ni même de devenir un loup-garou, idée inconcevable pour un chasseur. Elle avait peur pour Léa, qu'allait-il lui arrivé ? Et puis l'idée de se faire tuer par Liam, son propre cousin n'était pas très réjouissante!

-Comment dîtes vous déjà, ''Le devoir avant les liens du cœur '' ? continua-t-il. (Emilie fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il connaitre leur devise ?) Sur ce plan-là, je ne suis pas très d'accord, mais comme nous sommes dans une impasse et que c'est toi ou moi, je choisi que ce sera toi.

Elle ne vit rien à cause de ses yeux embuer de larmes, mais la dernière chose qu'Emilie sentit fut les griffes de Liam s'enfoncer dans sa gorge.

Un hurlement déchira la nuit. Emilie se réveilla, haletante, trempée de sueur, les cheveux collés au visage et Léa lui tenant les poignets. Voyant qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle ne risquait plus de lui mettre un coup de poing, Léa lâcha son amie et la dévisagea, inquiète. Une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle, Emilie se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur. Celle-ci, ne s'y attendant pas, commença par se raidir puis se détendit un passa sa main sur le dos de son amie. Emilie s'écarta et ce fut seulement en voyant des larmes tomber sur son pyjama qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

-Ca va ? demanda Léa.

Emilie hocha la tête.

-Je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ?

Devant l'air déboussolé de son amie, Léa continua :

-Ton rêve ? Ca fait bien trois minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller. Si tu te demandes quand je suis arrivée, c'est quand je t'ai entendue hurler que je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

A ces mots, Emilie revit mentalement le moment où Léa s'était effondrée. Elle tressaillit.

-Tu étais morte…, murmura-t-elle.

-Euh…quoi ?

-J'ai hurlé parce que j'ai cru que tu étais morte.

-Ah, ok… Mais non, je suis bien en vie. Tu vas encore devoir me supporter un moment ! plaisanta Léa.

Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son amie.

-Malheureusement…

-Oh espèce de… ! commença Léa avant de mettre une petite tape sur la tête de sa sœur.

Elle rit doucement puis il y eut quelque instant de silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à expliquer :

-Si tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, on était ici, entrain de se chamailler –comme d'habitude, quoi –, (Léa sourit) ensuite on a reçu un message de mon père nous disant qu'il y avait un loup-garou près du lycée et que nous devions le tuer. Arrivées là-bas on s'est rendue compte que les informations étaient faussées, en faite il y avait deux loups…

Elle se tut et Léa attendit, lui laissant le temps de se souvenir. Au bout de deux minutes, n'y tenant plus, elle s'impatienta :

-Ouais, bon, pas très surprenant…Et après ?

-J'ai pas reconnu celui contre qui je me suis battue. Juste après que tu te sois évanouie, l'autre m'a attaquée et lui, je l'ai reconnu.

Elle prit une grande inspiration :

-C'était Liam.

Léa se tut un instant pour réfléchir.

-Liam, comme dans Liam Dunbar ? Ton cousin ?

Emilie hocha la tête.

-T'en fait pas, c'est qu'un rêve.

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que les rêves d'un chasseur de sang contenant un loup-garou avaient toujours un fond de vérité. Face au regard absent de son amie Léa s'inquiéta.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien…

Elle lui offrit un sourire un forcé.

-Oui, ça va. Je suis juste fatiguée…

Léa, n'étant pas dupe, plissa les yeux-ce qu'Emilie ne remarqua pas- mais ne commenta pas. Au moment où elle allait sortir de la chambre elle se retourna :

-T'es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Oui, maman, répondit-elle avec une voix de petite fille en riant légèrement. Oh, fait pas cette tête-là, tu parles à une Chasseresse, ne l'oublie pas !

-T'inquiète, bonne nuit, conclut Léa en fermant la porte.

Emilie soupira. Elle était presque convaincue que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. _Si, c'était un rêve ! Si Liam était dedans ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, il fait partie d'une famille de chasseur, il ne peut pas être un loup-garou. _Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. A moins qu'il n'ait pas été initié ? _Non, impossible._ La jeune fille pensait qu'il avait dû être initié à la chasse depuis un moment, étant donné que les hommes étaient initiés plus tôt. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, le doute commençait à s'insinuer. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, ne sachant que faire. Dormir. Il fallait qu'elle dorme, il était 2h36 et demain c'était leur premier jour au lycée. Il fallait **VRAIMENT **qu'elle dorme. La jeune fille se recoucha et, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sombra dans les douces ténèbres du sommeil.

* * *

**On sait nos chapitres sont assez courts, mais normalement le suivant sera plus long (6 pages word contre 3 pour celui-ci )**

**A la prochaine**


	4. Chapitre 3

**La Chasseresse, la Traqueuse et le Loup-Garou**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Premier jour**

Emilie sursauta et fit un bond de ce qui lui parut 3 mètres dans son lit en entendant la sonnerie de son réveil : _Warano-style _de _Maître Gims._La jeune fille grogna, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de se lever si tôt, dans son ancien lycée les cours commençait à 9h20, elle pouvait donc se lever une heure plus tard. Elle qui pensait que cette chanson lui donnerait de l'énergie, à pars la faire sursauter, elle ne la motivait pas plus qu'une autre. Elle sortit difficilement de son lit et se traîna sous la douche. Dès que l'eau bouillante commença à perler sur son visage, elle se réveilla complètement. Une fois sortie de la douche, Emilie se glissa dans un jeans troué noir et un t-shirt camouflage avec une tête de léopard. Elle se sécha les cheveux et alors qu'elle venait de brancher le fer à lisser, Léa entra vêtue de son pyjama bleu à carreau. Oui, il y avait trois salles de bains, mais elles se partageaient celle-ci car c'était la seule qu'elles avaient eu le temps d'aménager la veille. Léa regarda alternativement son amie et le fer à lisser, scandalisée.

-Quoi ?

-Je tuerais pour avoir des boucles pareilles, tenta d'expliquer Léa, et…et toi, tu les lisses !

-Tu sais, si tu tiens vraiment à avoir des boucles on peut acheter un fer à boucler…

-Nan, c'est pas pareille !

Emilie leva les yeux au ciel tandis que sa sœur entrait dans la douche. Elle attendit un peu que le fer chauffe puis entreprit de lisser ses cheveux. Le temps qu'elle finisse, Léa était sortie de la douche, avait enfilé un jeans clair délavé et un t-shirt vert foncé avec écrit ''Be Wild'' dessus et avait séché ses cheveux couleur fauve. Emilie camoufla sa cicatrice sous une généreuse couche de fond de teint, puis se fit un trait épais d'eye-liner noir pendant que Léa se mettait une couche de mascara. Elles reposèrent leurs ''ustensiles'', en prirent un autre et échangèrent un sourire en voyant ce qu'elles faisaient. Les deux sœurs avaient toutes deux pris un crayon Khôl noir. Ensuite, elles mirent leurs chaussures : bottes marrons arrivant juste en dessous du genou pour Emilie et bottines noir pour Léa. Les chasseuses attrapèrent leurs vestes en cuir, noirs toutes les deux, de modèles différents, mais quand même très ressemblantes.

Elles se rendirent à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche en se promettant de regarder pour louer une voiture le plus vite possible. Les deux filles montèrent dans le bus sous les regards curieux de ceux qu'elles supposaient être des autres élèves. Emilie fut soulagée de ne pas y voir Liam : la surprise durerait plus longtemps.

Etant assises tout au fond elles attendirent que tout les autres sois sortis pour faire de même. Juste avant de sortir, Léa attrapa la main de son amie et la serra.

-Prête ?

-Pas vraiment, mais il faudra bien…

Léa lui fit un sourire compatissant. Les deux amies sortirent dans le flot d'élève et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Léa fit son possible pour ne pas rougir sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves et jeta un coup d'œil à Emilie. Elle avait l'air parfaitement calme, mais connaissant son amie elle voyait pertinemment qu'elle était mal à l'aise : Emilie marchait beaucoup plus vite qu'en temps normal, elle chipotait à son bracelet et elle regardait devant elle sans jamais tourné la tête. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus de panneau indiquant le bureau du directeur, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Léa.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle

-T'attrapes quelqu'un et tu lui demandes le chemin du bureau.

-Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi-même ? lui demanda Emilie.

-Parce que tu le fais mieux que moi ? répondit Léa.

Sa sœur ne préféra pas relever et soupira. Elle regarda les élèves et repéra un groupe qui discutait non loin d'elles. La jeune fille avança vers eux, Léa à sa suite.

-Excusez-moi.

Une jeune fille aux traits asiatique se retourna ainsi qu'une autre fille aux cheveux roux qui les regarda d'un air hautain.

-Oui ? soupira la rousse. C'est pour quoi ?

-Lydia, c'est des nouvelles, tu pourrais te montrée plus gentille, intervînt un garçon qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué. Moi, c'est Stiles et vous êtes… ?

-A la recherche du bureau du proviseur, répondit sèchement Léa.

Emilie lui écrasa le pied de son talon. Le sourire du dénommé Stiles vacilla légèrement et il parut déçu qu'elles ne lui aient pas répondu. Il garda néanmoins son sourire et leur indiqua le chemin. Elles le remercièrent et partirent dans la direction qu'il leur avait donnée.

-Oh, allez, Emilie, ne me dit pas qu'il ne t'énervait pas.

-Si, mais on ne peut pas juger les gens au premier regard. Et puis tu aurais pu être plus sympa, il sera peut-être dans ta classe.

-Dans _notre_ classe tu veux dire, rectifia Léa.

-Non, je veux dire dans _ta_ classe. Tu te souviens que je suis une classe en-dessous de toi ?

L'expression de Léa se décomposa. Oui, maintenant elle se souvenait. Elle était en seconde et Emilie était en première, elles n'étaient ensemble que pour le cour de math, car Emilie avait sauté une classe dans cette matière.

Arrivées devant le bureau du principal, Léa frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Elles ouvrirent la porte et tombèrent face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui avait l'air assez sympathique.

-Ah, bonjour. Vous devez être Emilie et Léa Orion…

-Aberline, corrigea Léa.

-Pardon ?

-C'est Emilie Orion et Léa Aberline.

-Ah, j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez sœurs.

-Léa a été adoptée il y a trois ans, mais elle a gardé son nom de famille.

-Je comprends mieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis le principal Laroche. Donc Mademoiselle Aberline, vous êtes bien en seconde ? (elle hocha la tête) Et vous, Mademoiselle Orion, vous êtes bien en première et en seconde pour le cour de mathématique ?

-C'est juste.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le principal fouilla ses papiers.

-Voilà, j'aurai encore quelques papiers à vous faire remplir et vous pourrez allées en cours.

Les deux filles s'assirent et complétèrent les feuilles qu'il leur tendait. Une fois les papiers remplis, le directeur demanda à Léa de l'attendre dans son bureau et demanda à Emilie de le suivre.

**P.O.V. Emilie :**

J'attrapais mon sac et suivis le dans le couloir. Il me tendit mon horaire avec les numéros des locaux et le nom des professeurs. J'y découvris que je commençais par histoire avec un certain . Je sentis la boule dans ma gorge se resserrer. _Du calme, tu es capable de battre des loups-garous, ce n'est pas une classe de premières année qui va te faire peur ! _Je chipotais nerveusement mon bracelet en œil-de-tigre. Le directeur toqua à la porte de ce qui devait être le cours d'histoire, ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse et je pus voir les élèves se lever. Il me fit signe d'avancer et je m'exécutai. La première chose que je fis fut chercher Liam des yeux. Je le repérais presque immédiatement. Je pouvais voir les points d'interrogation dans ses yeux et je crus un instant que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, comme dans les dessins animés. Je lui offris un petit sourire. Je me tournais vers le principal quand il prit la parole.

-Bonjour tout le monde (on entendit quelques faibles ''bonjour''). Je vous présente une nouvelle élève : Emilie Orion. J'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil.

Il sortit et les élèves se rassirent sans me quitter des yeux, surtout les garçons. Je rassemblais toute l'assurance dont j'étais capable et dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas rire nerveusement.

-Retournez à vos exercices ! cria . Alors c'est Emilie Orion ? Comme la constellation ?

-Euh, oui.

-La constellation du chasseur si je ne m'abuse ?

-C'est bien ça.

\- Bien. Tiens, ton manuel, vous devez faire les exercices de la page _198_ à _201_. Alors tu peux t'asseoir… (Il parcourut la classe du regard :) …là-bas.

La place qu'il me désigna vaguement se trouvait une place derrière celle de Liam mais dans la rangée d'à côté. Je ne sus dire si ça m'arrangeait d'être aussi près de lui ou si, au contraire, cela m'horrifiait. Il fit semblant d'être plongé dans ses exercices quand je passais à côté de lui et ne me jeta même pas un regard. Je m'assis et sortis mon plumier. Je me penchai pour fermer mon sac et en me relevant je découvris un mot sur mon banc.

« _SALUT, JE SUIS LE MEC A TA GAUCHE. JE M'APPELLE MASON »_

Je me tournais vers lui et il m'offrit un grand sourire. Il avait la peau et les cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns et l'air assez sympathique. Je lui souris en retour avant d'ouvrir mon livre et de m'attaquer à mes exercices.

**P.O.V. Liam :**

Je me levais en même temps que le reste de la classe en voyant entrer le principal. Je crus que la mâchoire allait m'en tomber en voyant la personne qui l'accompagnait. _Emilie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?_ Elle sembla chercher quelque chose du regard et, comme j'aurais dû m'en douter,

s'arrêta sur moi. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Le stresse, sûrement. Pourtant, elle affichait une assurance que je ne lui connaissais pas dans son jeans troué et sa veste en cuir. Je me concentrais pour essayer d'entendre les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient beaucoup trop rapides, elle n'était pas aussi confiante qu'elle en avait l'air. Les présentations faites, sortit. Nous nous rassîmes et je m'empressai de retourner à mes exercices comme venait de nous le faire comprendre. Elle se dirigea vers la place vide à coté de Mason. J'entendis ce dernier arracher un bout de papier et griffonner à toute vitesse. Je dus me retenir de me retourner pour lui demander ce qu'il écrivait. Je devinais qu'il déposait le papier sur le bureau d'Emilie, mais ne l'entendit pas le déplier. Sachant que mon ami pliait toujours ses mots en quatre, je jetai un regard furtif à ma cousine -qu'elle ne parut pas remarquer- : elle était bien entrain de lire le mot et il y avait des traces de pliage sur le bout de papier. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je dont pas entendu ? Bizarre.

**P.O.V. Léa :**

Le directeur revînt quelques minutes après avoir montré sa classe à Emilie. Il me tendit mon horaire et me fis signe de le suivre. _Nan, ils ne vont pas me faire ça, pas le premier jour !_ Je commençais par éco avec le coach Finstock.

-Excusez-moi, .

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-il écrit que j'ai cours d'économie avec le _coach _Finstock ?

-Parce qu'il est professeur d'économie mais également l'entraîneur de l'équipe de Lacrosse.

-Ok, me contentais-je de faire.

Arrivé devant la classe d'éco, le directeur toqua et ouvrit directement. Seulement certains élèves se levèrent et je regardai obstinément le professeur, qui à première vue me parut très bizarre.

-Debout, allez ! Bougez vos fesses d'adolescents feignants ! Stillinski ! Debout !

Une fois qu'ils furent tous debout, le principal déclara :

-Voici une nouvelle élève : Léa Or… (Il me jeta un regard d'excuse) Léa Aberline, pardon. J'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil.

Je me tournais pour affronter le regard de mes camarades de classe. Je reconnu le garçon qu'Emilie avait interpellé tout à l'heure-Stiles ?-, ainsi que la fille aux traits asiatiques. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Emilie ait souvent raison ? Je ne voulais pas de ce mec, moi ! Oh non, enfaite il y avait pire que d'avoir éco le lundi en première heure et que d'être dans la même classe que ce Stiles : la seule place libre était au premier rang !

Le coach me tendit quelques feuilles :

-Voilà sur quoi nous travaillons en ce moment. Assieds-toi où tu trouves de la place.

Je m'assis à contre cœur au premier rang.

**P.O.V. Omniscient :**

Le restant de la matinée se passa sans encombre pour chacune des deux filles. Emilie avait discuté avec Mason –tout en faisant ces exercices, bien entendu-. Léa s'était ennuyée comme un rat mort et le coach l'avait laissée tranquille, cependant elle se dit que ça ne devait être que parce qu'elle était nouvelle et que, dès la semaine prochaine, elle subirait le même traitement que les autres élèves.

Mason avait ''présenté'' Liam à Emilie, qui firent tout deux semblant de ne pas se connaître et lui proposa de manger à leur table. Celle-ci répondit qu'elle en parlerait à sa sœur. Ils avaient passés le restant de la matinée ensemble.

Stiles, de son côté, n'avait pas lâché Léa d'une semelle au plus grand calvaire de celle-ci. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Malia, la petite-amie de Stiles ainsi que la connaissance de Scott, le meilleur ami de son fléau. Ils proposèrent à Léa de dîner à leur table, cette dernière répondit que ce serait avec plaisir, mais qu'elle devait en parler avec Emilie, tout en se promettant de malencontreusement ''oublier'' de lui dire.

En sortant de leur cour de français, leur dernier avant le repas, Emilie demanda à Mason s'il voulait bien la laissée seule avec Liam quelques minutes. Il accepta, dit à son ami qu'il l'attendait à table tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille. Ils allèrent se mettre près des escaliers, pour ne pas trop gêné le passage.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le jeune brun.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, déclara Emilie sarcastique.

-Désolé. Tu m'as pris de court, je m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Tu ne savais pas prévenir ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Beacon Hills ?

-Pour la première question, on voulait te faire une surprise, ce qui à réussi. Pour la deuxième, je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir rendre visite à mon cousin chéri ? finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Son cousin leva les yeux avant de tiquer.

-On ? Ah, oui, Léa aussi est là, j'imagine.

-Tu as tout compris. Voilà, ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te voir seul à seul, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire une petite blague…

-A qui ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, à tes amis, aux élèves en général.

C'était vrai, Emilie ne savait pas vraiment à qui précisément elle pourrait faire cette blague. Ce qu'elle savait par contre c'est que, Mason et les autres amis de Liam, ne la connaissant pas marcheraient.

-Je t'écoute, soupira le jeune homme.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

-Je me disais qu'on pouvait faire croire qu'on était ensemble. T'en penses quoi ?

Il manqua de s'étrangler. Une fois qu'il se fut repris, il éclata de rire.

-Tu es une grande malade, tu sais ?

Emilie lui fit un sourire en coin.

-On me l'a déjà dit…, répondit-elle feignant d'être évasive. Alors ?

Son cousin sembla peser le pour et le contre. Ne sachant pas pour quoi il penchait, la chasseuse insista.

-S'te-plaît ! Et puis je te connais, on a quand même presque grandit ensemble et je sais que le Liam que je connais serai tenté. N'est-ce pas ?

Il réfléchit quelque instant avant de pousser un long soupire. Il releva les yeux sur sa cousine.

-D'accord. Mais on ne s'embrassera pas !

Une expression dégoûtée passa sur le visage d'Emilie. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec le fait qu'ils se tiennent la main ou même qu'ils se fassent des câlins, mais de là à l'embrasser ?

-Et c'est moi que tu traites de malade ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se contenta de sourire. Ils se prirent immédiatement au jeu et se dirigèrent vers la cafeteria en se tenant la main.

Léa attendait son amie devant l'entrée du réfectoire. Elle la vit arrivée aux côtés de leur cousin. _Etonnant, _pensa-t-elle, sarcastique. Attendez, ils arrivaient ensemble mais…ils…ils se tenaient la main ? Qu'est-ce qui se tramait encore ? Arrivés à son niveau Liam lâcha la main d'Emilie et se dirigea vers sa table. Tandis que Léa essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-C'était pas ton cousin au dernières nouvelles ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Chut ! Pas si fort ! Voilà, on a décidé de faire une petite blague, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Léa hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

-Oh, Liam et Mason nous ont proposés de manger à leur table, ça te tente ? continua-t-elle.

Elles regardèrent où ils étaient assis et Léa remarqua à son grand malheur qu'ils étaient assis à la même table que Stiles ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il donc sur elle ainsi ?

Elles se dirigèrent vers leur table tandis que Stiles faisait de grand signe à Léa qui fit mine de ne pas les voir. Dès qu'elles arrivèrent, se prêtant au jeu, Liam prit Emilie sur ses genoux. Cette dernière, surprise, laissa échapper un petit cri avant de lui servir un sourire qui aurait paru digne d'un véritable couple à n'importe qui. Sa sœur dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les présentations commencèrent alors : la rousse qu'elles avaient rencontré au matin était Lydia Martin, l'autre fille qu'elles avaient vues s'appelait Kira Yukimura, le petit-copain de celle-ci se nommait Scott McCall-il s'était à peine présenté qu'Emilie était sous le charme ce que Léa ne manqua pas de remarquer-, la petite-amie de Stiles était Malia Tate et le meilleur ami de Liam n'était autre que Mason.

Lydia regarda le ''couple''.

-Dis-moi, Emilie, Liam et toi, vous vous connaissiez déjà avant à se qu'on dirait ?

Liam passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de sa cousine qui parvînt de justesse à retenir un fou rire.

-Oui, on était ensemble quand j'étais encore à Devenford.

Emilie lui lança un regard perçant et haussa un sourcil.

-Était ?

-Oui, on était _déjà_ ensemble quand j'étais à Devenford et on l'est toujours !

-Je préfère ça ! répondit-elle faussement hautaine.

Toute l'attablée éclata de rire.

Les deux filles ne savait pas pour combien de temps elles resteraient à Beacon Hills, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce temps, elles en profiteraient !

* * *

**Petit défi : Lorsque donne son manuel à Emilie, il lui dit de faire les exercices de la page 198 à la 201. A quoi correspondent ces nombres ? Ils sont bien sûr en rapport avec Teen Wolf.**

**Qui trouvera la réponse ? Pour répondre, s'il vous plaît, ne reviewer pas, mais envoyer-moi un message privé. Je donnerai la réponse et le nom du/des gagnant(e)(s) dans un des prochains chapitres.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !**


End file.
